The Immortal
by MehLatera
Summary: Starts with my character (she's the main character) & goes though SMDBZGW mostly staying with SM
1. Author Introduction

Hi There, I just wanted to kinda give ya the gist of the story. It's my first story I've felt good enough about to put on the net so I hope ya like it. This story is based on my original character. It starts off before the silver millennium was created...actually it tells how & why the silver millennium was created. It is all about my character but it follows sailor moon for some time. This story is in journal format. I like writing in that format so that is what it is.  
  
The story starts off with her birth (kinda cool huh?) anyhow that's for my ramblings Ja Ne ~MehLatera  
  
Disclaimer...I do not own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, or Gundam Wing. But NaTaya is my character so no stealing her. If you like the character & what to use her in a story then talk to me about it. I would probably be thrilled that you like her enough to, but I wanna know about it. 


	2. Birth of a Queen

Wow I'm so excited my first story...So I won't talk much, hope ya like it.  
  
Disclaimer...I do not own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, or Gundam Wing. But NaTaya is my character so no stealing her.  
  
Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wed. Jan. 1 year 1 of the 9th age  
It happened today, she was born. The heir of my family, heir to the Jaguine throne. I'm worried so worried her first 16 years will be pain & then a life of wandering from place to place never knowing the joy of a family & of the simple life of settling down & enjoying life. I know what pain she will have to go through I am sorry my daughter that you will have to go through all this hardship. I'm...I'm sorry  
  
Wed Jan 25 at 8pm after giving birth to Sinala NaTaya Lupac the High Queen of the Jaguine started her walk down the snake way to her resting grounds with kami her daughter will be raised by myself  
  
Jan. 1 year 16 of the 9th age  
Today is my coming of age. I will be proclaimed the Queen of 36 colonies & the planet of Jensei. I've always grown up knowing that but now it's hitting full force. I've been trained to be the best at everything. I'm to have the best manners know all the magick in the universe & know every fighting style that is known in the universe. You think that they could lay it all on me quickly I still don't know what I'm gonna do. After the ritual the spirits of the queens before me will merge with me & I shall know all that they knew. Most of the people that know about the Jaguine are afraid for what this means. They think that I will become a monster or something, do they really know me really know how I am. No they don't they think that I am evil so what if my birth brought on the 9th age the age of the Jaguar. The age in which the universe shall end & start over. Do they know how long I shall live, 10,000 years at the least, & they worry over death. They shall be dead before I reach the 100 mark of my life. Why does everyone fear me in 1,000 years it shall all be legend & in 1,500 years it will be myth my entire existence a myth. Let them worry then find that they have passed destruction by.  
  
May year17of the 9th age I start traveling today, no one says no my lady stay, stay & be the queen you will need to be. They are glad to be rid of me. It is all right though I shall travel maybe even have a child. No one can stop me from having a child. They will think that it is a sign of great evil but I think I shall not tell them about the child infact I will cross the universe where no one knows of the Jaguine & the death that is to follow me. They are all afraid, afraid of what I can do. Why must I wander now without anyone to share my pain? I found my mother's journal yesterday.  
  
Dec. Yr. 17 of the 9th age  
I have been wondering for 6 months now. I have found a small planet that churns with life but alas there is none. There is some life on the moon that's orbiting the planet though I haven't checked it out yet. I don't think that anything can survive on that moon, but hey I can always look.  
  
Love? Hate? Tell me what ya think...no I'm serious tell me....  
  
Now I need to know who Serenity is going to be with (you know a.k.a. Sailor Moon/Serena/Usagi/Princess Serenity) so I'll leave it up to you guys with 3 choices or if you want someone else tell me & I'll put them on the voting list Heero/Usagi Trunks/Usagi Sesshoumaru/Usagi  
  
Voting is now in session 


	3. Birth of a Nation

Disclaimer...I do not own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, or Gundam Wing. But NaTaya is my character so no stealing her.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jan yr. 18 of the 9th age  
OK I looked on that moon. On there is a small village of people. They are refuges of a destroyed planet. The leader is kinda cute but I have nothing to offer them sept maybe my long life span. But they are leaderless what shall I do about that. I know I shall give them a Queen one that has the kindest ways about her & she will have the lifespan of 300 years. She should have some type of object from me to protect her people & it should only be able to be used by one of her line. But who should be the father?  
  
Feb. Yr. 18 of the 9th age The people have accepted me; all they know is that I'm a wanderer. My training, to them is strange that I a wanderer would know all about running & ruling a kingdom. I tell them that my father was into politics. Any race knows how politics are. They still don't know how they shall have a queen. They are short on women & their leader won't take any of them to wife. I think that I shall seduce him. When I come out being with his child an agreement shall be made that the child will be the new queen. Why a queen do you say? I can't have male children.  
  
March Yr. 18 of the 9th age  
Not much to report I started to put my plans into action. In fact I have already created the crystal to be used by the Queen. When I had first come to them I did not give them my name. I need to think of a name to give them. I shall not go by High Queen Sinala NaTaya Lupac. Then they would think they owe me something & would fear me just like everyone else does. I want to create a place where I can go. Where I am myself & loved for who I am not what my title is. I shall be called Selene. That is a name worth having, I will be know as Selene. I like that name already very much so. Now I won't be called that cursed word "Milady" I hate that word. Now what to name my daughter.  
  
May Yr. 18 of the 9th age  
Well, my plans are going as I had hoped. This is a really fun project to try & make a race of people. With my long lifespan I'll beable to watch over them. I can't wait for when my little girl is born. Yes that's right, I a pregnant. I can't wait to see the look on Atlan's face (Atlan being the leader of the lunarians as I have so titled them). I think it is an elegant name for them. They live on a moon & Lunarie is my grandmother now a part of me. I give the name to the people to honor my mother in spirit. (Think about having separate lives to remember) I like the name too. Lunarie was a great woman who did alot of things for her people she is YihTaya. The first Taya her birth began the 1st age. I am NaTaya meaning 9th Immortal. We use that word very lightly. An Immortal's birth means the beginning of a new age. When the 10th Immortal is born the universe collapses & starts over again. That Immortal is named the first the YihTaya. She starts out life with the memory of the last NaTaya, but this is only speculation. I am the first NaTaya. I know this for a fact because if I wasn't then I would have the memories of 18 Tayas. So I know that I am the first with this name. Memories are a very good thing, to think that my heir will have the memories of 9 Tayas before her. I am happy. I have found what name to call my daughter. Her name shall be Serenity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love? Hate? Tell me what ya think...no I'm serious tell me....  
  
Now I need to know who Serenity is going to be with (you know a.k.a. Sailor Moon/Serena/Usagi/Princess Serenity) so I'll leave it up to you guys with 3 choices or if you want someone else tell me & I'll put them on the voting list Heero/Usagi Trunks/Usagi Sesshoumaru/Usagi  
  
Voting is now in session 


End file.
